


Day and Night

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Poems in which tell a tale of a story from both sides. One side from the light of day, the other from darkness of the night.





	1. Purple Leaf

When we were young,  
It was all fun and games,  
Innocence at its finest,  
Purity all around.

The leafs fall,  
I watch them all,  
Dancing to the ground,  
As everything changes,  
All around me.

One fell down,  
On top of my head,  
I keep it as my own,  
keeping it beside my bed.

I shouldn't dare keep it,  
But I couldn't resist,  
You were one that I knew,  
Was different from the rest.

Nobody wanted to believe me,  
When I said you weren't like the others,  
All that they could see,  
Was darkness inside of you.

I saw light within,  
Your darkly colored body,  
Even if you couldn't see,  
What I saw what I did in you.

Over the years,  
While we had our fun,  
We had to grow up,  
Take responsibilities,  
And become who we need to be.

I became the one,  
To raise the morning light,  
While you turn it into moonlight,  
But this was not what you wanted.

Instead you decided,  
To take the daylight away,  
For your own little game,  
Creating darkness wherever you go.

I trusted you,  
Yet you tore it apart,  
Like if it meant nothing to you,  
As you fly away in the wind.

I watch you float,  
Above the other leafs,  
There was nothing I could do,  
As I watched you leave.

I began to wonder,  
Where I went wrong,  
In trying to show,  
You were unique,  
From the rest of the green leafs.

I knew you were good,  
So I need to know how and why,  
This was the route,  
You had to take.

That I may never know,  
But now I miss,  
All the times we had together,  
In a world like this.

If only I could've been there,  
Been able to turn back time,  
I would've known,  
How to help and prevent,  
What you became now.

But it was time,  
To let it all go,  
Dance gracefully in the wind,  
As there's nothing I can do now,  
It's already been done.

I still can't help but wonder,  
If I did anything wrong,  
For this to happen.

I close my eyes and lay back,  
As the breeze became cold.

All that we love can change for the worst, huh?


	2. Green Light

Alone I was,  
Nobody had been there for me,  
Everyone hated me,  
Only because of what I am.

Yet you accepted me,  
For who I was,  
Not for what I am,  
And you stayed with me,  
No matter what.

As a child,  
I never had a place to go,  
Far away from home,  
As it was rough there.

The only place I could go,  
Was there by your side,  
And you'd be happy to see me,  
Shining as brightly as ever.

You shined brighter,  
Than the brightest star,  
Making an area,  
That would be away,  
From the darkness all around.

You see something in me,  
Yet I don't see how,  
I'm like what everyone says about me,  
I'm filled with darkness.

Every day passing by,  
I'm going mad,  
More and more,  
Because of those around me.

I'd run away from here,  
But I'd rather it be with you,  
Rather than alone,  
In the dark night.

You say we must grow up,  
I say we stay as young as needed,  
Until we can get away,  
From this madness.

They tell me I'm the one,  
Who should take morning away,  
Yet I can't take,  
What's important to you away.

Nights and nights go by,  
Feeling tortured,  
From the darkness around,  
I can't take it anymore,  
I feel like I'm going to snap.

And snap I did,  
As I went insane,  
Became what I've wanted to avoid,  
A monstrous crow.

What they've done to me,  
Made me into what I really am,  
The darkness,  
That everybody hated me for,  
What I've eventually proven you wrong.

Even you were disappointed,  
By my own actions,  
Though if I were you,  
I'd hate me as well.

It seems that,  
Even the brightest of lights,  
Flicker away from me,  
Leaving me here,  
To rot in my own demise.

I deserve it,  
For all that I've done,  
To not only me,  
But to you as well.

I didn't want to hurt you like this,  
But the damage has been done,  
There is no way that,  
I can fix it now.

I only wish that,  
You could forgive me somehow,  
My dear friend,  
Shining brighter than the sun.

Maybe it's better,  
If we stay away from each other,  
Like the sun and the moon,  
That we both are.

I don't wish to hurt you more,  
Than I already have.


End file.
